One Christmas Eve
by Mikayla Angeline
Summary: One little girl crept down the stairs one night to try and meet Santa Claus… (DG but not DG oriented)


**Title:** One Christmas Eve

**Author:** Mikayla Angeline

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ginny nor Draco or anything that belongs to JK Rowling (obviously). I also don't own the song either. I do own this particular offspring of the two characters mentioned above.

**Summary:** One little girl crept down the stairs one night to try and meet Santa Claus…

**Author's Notes:** It's been awhile, hasn't it? A long while. For anyone who cares, a new chapter of SSV will be out sometime before the month is over…hopefully. I've wanted to write a Christmas fic for awhile. This is a short one, but it'll do. Here's a cute lil fic for the holidays!

One Christmas Eve 

Little Alyssa silently slipped out of bed, late Christmas Eve. Her long red hair was tangled from her fitful sleep. She had rolled and turned in bed for so long before falling asleep. Who can sleep when the next day would be Christmas? She also wanted to meet Santa Claus. He always left her a gift on Christmas and she wanted to thank him properly like her mommy had taught her. Quietly, Alyssa left her room and crept towards the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the living room below, Ginny stood next to Santa Claus…or Draco dressed up as one. Santa, or Draco if you will, didn't look too happy dressed up in the fur-trimmed red jacket with a large pillow stuffed in his shirt. His arms were crossed over his chest as best as he could and glared daggers at a picture of the jolly Santa on an ornament.

"Come on, Draco, it won't be so bad," Ginny said, smiling, "Alyssa is going to love meeting Santa."

"It's easy for you to say, you're not the one dressed in this…velvet creation."

Ginny laughed, and placed the Santa hat on his head. "I promise your efforts will be rewarded." She leaned up, holding mistletoe over his head and gave Draco a kiss, both not hearing the gasp at the top of the stairs.

~ _I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus   
Underneath the mistletoe last night_ ~

Alyssa couldn't believe her eyes. Her mommy had just kissed Santa. She watched as Santa laughed and took the plant from her mother's hand. Santa leaned down and whispered something in mommy's ear, a tinge of pink spread across her mommy's cheeks. But what about Daddy? Alyssa continued softly down the rest of the stairs.

  
~ _She didn't see me creep   
down the stairs to have a peep;_ ~

"Stop that!"

"Shh! Alyssa is still sleeping upstairs. You're going to wake her up," Ginny said softly.

  
~ _She thought that I was tucked   
up in my bedroom fast asleep_ ~

"Well, if you'd just stop adjusting my stomach…"

"Fine."

Ginny surveyed Draco's attire one last time. She reached out to adjust the white beard on Draco's chin.

  
~ _Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus   
underneath his beard so snowy white;_ ~  
  


"Ginny! Would you stop that?"

"I was just fixing your beard."

They both heard a creak on the stairs. Ginny crept away into the kitchen just in time as Alyssa entered the living room. The little girl stood in front of "Santa," staring up at him intently. "Santa" looked helplessly towards the kitchen. Ginny motioned for him to speak. "Santa" cleared his throat.

"Ho, ho, ho! What are you doing here, Alyssa? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Alyssa frowned and then swiftly kicked "Santa" in the shins.

"Ow! Bl…" "Santa" paused in his cursing when Ginny sent a glare his way, "Er…ow…that hurt… Now Alyssa, you know that's not very nice."

"Well, kissing my mommy wasn't very nice either!" Alyssa said furiously, her hands on her hips, "I thought Santa Claus was supposed to be nice, but you're trying to take mommy away from us!"

"Santa" shot Ginny a helpless look but Ginny was too busy trying to suppress her laughter to be of any help.

"My mommy is very happy with us so you can just go away, Santa!" Alyssa finished, crossing her arms. A thought came to her though…

"After you leave my presents."

Ginny grinned, hearing the last comment; Alyssa was truly a Malfoy child.

"Alyssa, you've got it all wrong, honey. Look, it's me, Daddy," Draco said as he pulled off the beard.

~ _Oh what a laugh it would have been_ ~  
  


            "Daddy?"

            "Yes, it's just me, Alyssa."

            She paused to think for a moment, "Oh, well, that's alright then."

            Alyssa turned and went back up the stairs, snuggling back under her warm covers. She was just about to drift off to sleep when she realized something. She quickly bolted out of bed and towards the stairs again.

~ _If Daddy had only seen_ ~  
  


            "Ginny, you can come out now."

            And she did, peals of laughter trailing behind her. Draco glared and tried crossing his arms over his chest again.

            "Damned pillow," he growled, pulling it from under the suit. Ginny's giggles increased.

            "It's not funny. Geez, your daughter kicks hard," Draco complained as he rubbed his leg, "I think you should kiss me better."

            Ginny smiled slyly, "I don't know, Santa, my husband might not like it if I did."

            "Trust me, he's all for it," Draco murmured, pulling Ginny into his arms and leaned in for a kiss.

~ Mommy _kissing Santa Claus last night_ ~

            On the staircase, Alyssa was peeking through the railings at her parents. They were kissing again, it was just gross.

            "Daddy?"

            She watched her parents pull away from each other and look up at her.

            "Are you Santa Claus?"

**Author's Notes:** How is Draco going to explain this one? Please leave a review!


End file.
